HANA
by baunyoko
Summary: frente a la fuente en la que un dia jure que jamas queria tanto a una mujer rezo en silencio por tenerte otra vez no se si me vez, pero donde tu estes te encontrare


**olap olap aki despues de mucho tiempo desaparecida jeje aqui les dejo este fic un poco treiste pero con un final un tanto feliz jejej espero y es guste**

* * *

***HANA***

Otro día más, otro día sin ella, cada noche era igual, cada noche visitaba aquel lugar, ese donde tantas veces fue testigo de su amor, de su felicidad, de su tristeza y de su dolor. El nunca mostraba sus sentimientos, nunca lloraba desde la muerte de toda su familia, pero ahora al llegar a ese lugar, con solo pisarlo su mascara se derrumba y dejaba escapar todo aquello que reprimía, su dolor, su pesar, su amargura por no haber podido hacer nada, por ser tan débil y nuevamente dejar que mataran a los que quería, aun recordaba con fervor el día en que la conoció en aquel lugar.

_Hace un mes que había regresado a su hogar como todos le decían, pero aunque creció y sus "amigos" se encontraban en Honoka nunca lo considero su hogar, todo era una mentira una ilusión aun sentía ese dolor y vacio en su pecho, en su alma, en su corazón, era cierto que sus amigos le querían pero el ya no encajaba en ese equipo, ahora estaba ese nuevo chico Sai y sus dos amigos y compañeros ahora estaban juntos no era que sintiera celos o algo parecido pero tanto tiempo había estado ausente y tantas cosas habían pasado que ya no encontraba su lugar ahí, caminaba por la espesura del bosque sin rumbo fijo solo tratando de alejarse de todo por lo menos una vez en su vida, detuvo su caminar al ver frente a el lo mas hermoso que jamás antes hubiera visto, en medio de un pequeño lago donde terminaba una mediana cascada se encontraba danzando el hada mas hermosa que jamás pensó que existiera, porque tanta belleza no era de este mundo, su largo cabello de color negro azulado se movía al compas de sus movimientos, vestía un simple vestido de vuelo blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, sus ojos blancos tan puros, tan cristalinos, tan sinceros, reflejaban su alma, esa fue la primera vez que la vio y desde entonces cada noche volvía a ese lugar para volver a verla._

Pero el sabia que por mas noches que fuera al lago no la volvería a ver, no la volvería a sentir, ella ya no estaba a su lado, ya no veía su sonrisa, ya no lo arrullaba su dulce voz, ella ya no lo podía ver, pero igual noche a noche el volvía al lago, el volvía a su cita diaria con la esperanza de llegar y verla ahí tan bella como siempre y descubrir que todo era una pesadilla que ella nunca se fue, que ella seguía a su lado, que nunca volvería a estar solo, que siempre estarían juntos.

**Junto a la fuente de un bosque se oye llorar  
A un joven pastor que un día perdió su único amor  
Cuando anochece se acerca hasta el lugar  
Se sienta a esperar por si ella regresa a verle en la oscuridad  
**

Al verlo ahí tan triste, tan dolido, tan solo, no podía hacer nada, por mas que quisiera abrasarlo, limpiar sus lagrimas, reparar el daño hecho, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, decirle que estaba bien, que todo mejoraría, que siguiera con su vida, que volviera a sonreír, que no dejara que la tristeza y soledad volvieran a invadir su corazón pero no, no podía hacerlo, solo lo observaba en silencio, se sentaba junto a el, susurrándole al oído palabras de cariño, acariciando su frio rostro con sus pequeñas manos, pero ella sabia que el nunca la escucharía, nunca la sentiría, nunca la vería, ella sabia que ya no existía, que hace algún tiempo había dejado de formar parte en ese mundo, ya no pertenecía a ningún lugar, por mas que quisiera ella ya no podía estar a su lado, al verlo ahí tan decaído, tan frágil , tan indefenso no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que lo vio, que supo que al fin había encontrado a alguien que la notaba, que la observaba, que la tomaba en cuenta, que no estaba tan sola como creía.

_Era otra noche en la cual se adentraba en el bosque para llegar al pequeño lago donde noche a noche entrenaba su control sobre el agua, al ser su familia del elemento del viento, desde pequeña oculta entre la oscuridad de la noche acudía al lago a realizar la misma rutina, pero ese día era diferente ese día no deseaba entrenar, ese día no deseaba seguir, ese día solo quería morir, quería olvidar, olvidar su pasado, olvidar su amor por aquel que pronto se casaría olvidar su dolor, pero eso era imposible, ella nació para sufrir, ella nunca podría ser feliz, su pasado, su dolor, siempre lo tendría, nunca nadie la rescataría de esa oscuridad que poco a poco invadía su corazón, se canso de esperar a su príncipe azul que un día llegaría hasta su ventana y la rescataría de su padre, de su destino, se canso de crear falsas esperanzas, se canso de vivir, por eso esa noche no entrenaba como entrenaba a diario, no esa noche se recostó sobre el gran tronco de un roble a pocos metros del lago y sin importarle nada dejo escapar su dolor, su pena, su llanto, abrasándose a ella misma, recargando su frente en sus rodillas, pero no estaba sola, cerca de ahí sobre la rama de un viejo árbol se encontraba Sasuke observándola, en su rostro se podía ver un deje de preocupación, porque su hada no bailaba, porque lloraba, porque estaba sola, el no deseaba que sufriera, ella tenia que sonreír, ella tenia que desprender aquella luz que lo hacia feliz, el no dejaría que la oscuridad invadiera su puro corazón, por ello en un rápido movimiento llego a su lado, lentamente se fue sentando, la chica lo noto pero no le importo con un poco de suerte esa presencia acabaría con su vida pero tres sencillas palabras fueron suficiente para darle luz a su oscura alma un ¿Porqué lloras Hime? La hiso voltear y descubrir al Uchiha a su lado en sus ojos se veía la preocupación, la tristeza, la soledad y la sinceridad de sus palabras, esto fue suficiente para que sin dudarlo se abrasara a el y sobre su pecho derramara esas lagrimas saladas que nacían de su corazón, esa noche el descubrió el pasado de la chica y su dolor al perder a quien una vez tanto amo, sentía celos, celos por aquel que consideraba como un hermano, la noche transcurrió tranquila aun seguían abrasados, el le acariciaba su sedoso cabello mientras le daba palabras de confort, ella en cambio comenzaba a sentir una paz en su ser al estar cerca de el no quería alejarse pero sabia que pronto amanecería y su separación era segura, lentamente comenzó a levantarse y un dulce gracias salió de sus pálidos labios, el no tardo en ofrecerse en acompañarla, sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión ella acepto tomando rumbo hacia su casa. Desde esa noche sin falta alguna ambos se encontraban en aquel lago, ella entrenaba un poco mientras el la observaba con una dulce sonrisa, para después pasar el resto de la noche platicando y conociéndose._

El sol estaba saliendo, por lo que sabia que pronto se marcharía, esa era la rutina, llegaba a mitad de la noche al lago, ella trataba de estar con el aunque no la sintiera aunque no la viera, ella quería acompañarlo porque nunca dejo de acudir a su cita. Observaba como este se levantaba del suelo y se alejaba del árbol que tantas veces fue testigo de su amor para emprender camino de vuelta a casa, y con una triste sonrisa ella susurraba un "vuelve pronto" antes de desaparecer con los primeros rayos del sol.

**  
Y ella le ve, se sienta con él  
todas las noches hasta el amanecer  
Le habla al oído, le roza la piel  
y cuando se va le pide en silencio que vuelva otra vez  
**

Ese día hacia frio el invierno era mas frio que nunca pero aun así el volvió al lago sabia que podría enfermarse pero no le importo ese día era el cumpleaños de Hinata por lo que mas que nunca no podía faltar, la nieve era escasa la tormenta ya había pasado solo una fina capa blanca cubría el lugar, el lago brillaba con una luz especial iluminado por la luna llena, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas y un par de iris el cual coloco a la orilla del lago para que después poco a poco con el suave viento lo llevara hasta el centro de este, se recostó sobre el gran roble abrazándose a si mismo para recuperar un poco de su calor, sus ojos fueron cerrándose de a poco desde su muerte que no dormía bien simplemente no podía ya que cuando lograba conciliar el sueño volvía a el los recuerdos de su muerte, era igual que cuando soñaba con el exterminio de su familia, pero ahora era peor porque sabia que era mas fuerte, sabia que lo pudo impedir pero aun así ella murió por su debilidad, su cobardía, y esa noche no fue la excepción a el volvieron los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día.

_La aldea era atacada por los akatsuki, grandes explosiones y gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el corría a gran velocidad hacia los dominios Hyuuga tenia que cerciorarse que todo estaba bien por allá, que ella estaba bien que ese presentimiento era solo preocupación, al llegar a la mansión principal la encontró ardiendo en llamas pronto se dio a la tarea de buscarla, al encontrar a su pequeña hermana le pregunto lo que había pasado y donde estaba ella, la menor de los Hyuuga le notifico que durante la noche la mansión fue atacada pero gracias a su línea sanguínea todos se salvaron pero su hermana y su primo fueron tras el causante de aquel atentado, al escuchar aquello el no tardo en salir corriendo en dirección donde la pequeña le indico emprendieron los Hyuuga tiempo antes, en busca de su amada, el sabia que era fuerte lo comprobó mientras entrenaban juntos, pero aun así no podía dejarla sola tenia que ayudarla, protegerla, cuidarla, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. Pero al llegar ya era muy tarde, el sujeto de la mascara naranja la había acorralado en la cascada, esta noto su presencia y voltio para sonreírle en sus ojos pudo ver un deje de felicidad pero en su rostro se notaba la determinación, comenzó a realizar sellos con sus manos y se concentro en atacar al akatsuki, Sasuke estaba petrificado, solo veía como la dulce chica usaba todo su chakra para acabar con aquel sujeto, un golpe en el corazón fue todo lo que necesito para darle fin a su enemigo, el moreno reacciono y fue a la ayuda de su hada, pero se detuvo a los pocos pasos de llegar al ver como ambos cuerpos caían, corrió a su lado y noto un kunai encajado justo en su corazón, al parecer al querer atacar al akatsuki este la había apuñalado, pero ella sujeto su muñeca para que no pudiera escapar y así darle el golpe final, los ojos de la chica poco a poco fueron perdiendo luz y un "te amo" salió de su ultimo aliento, Sasuke grito de dolor, de tristeza, las lagrimas pronto comenzaron a inundar su rostro, la había perdido, ya nunca mas vería su dulce rostro, su angelical sonrisa, sus ojos tan puros, ya no escucharía su melodiosa voz, ya no la sentiría entre sus brazos, pero pronto el cuerpo que abrasaba contra su cuerpo desapareció y todo a su alrededor quedo en una oscuridad total, de entre las tinieblas una luz brillante comenzó a descender y poco a poco se fue acercando a el, la cara del chico mostraba gran sorpresa, frente a el rodeada de una cálida luz estaba su amada, en su cara estaba dibujada una dulce sonrisa y con su manto blanco lo abrazo, este no tardo en estrecharla entre sus brazos, era tan real, podía percibir su aroma a lilas y menta y el calor que aquel cuerpo desprendía era tan humano, tan real, no quería soltarla porque sabia que nunca mas tendría esta oportunidad, pero la chica poco a poco se fue separando y tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos le sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente se aparto de el no sin antes decirle:_

_-"Se que mi muerte te ha roto el corazón pero has de vivir pues viéndote así mi amor, sufro por ti, rehace tu vida, cumple tu sueño, regenera tu clan, ama otra vez, cumple las promesas que algunas vez tuvimos juntos, no te culpes mas por mi partida, ese día yo sabia que moriría pero aun así yo seguí adelante, por nosotros, para que tus sueños se realizaran, no hagas que mi muerte fuera en vano, no te preocupes por mi yo ya estoy bien, estoy en un mejor lugar y cuando mueras, cuando sea tu hora yo estaré ahí esperándote para darte la bienvenida y al fin poder estar juntos"_

_La chica desapareció con los cálidos rayos del sol y Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lloro, al contrario en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa._

**  
Fue una noche de invierno cuando él se durmió  
que ella le habló y en sueño profundo su voz escuchó  
Sé que mi muerte te ha roto el corazón  
pero has de vivir pues viéndote así mi amor, sufro por ti  
**

Con la luz pegando en su rostro el moreno comenzó a levantarse y fue entonces que comprendió todo, esa seria su ultima noche ahí, si deseaba volver a verla, si quería estar junto a ella, tenia que seguir y dejar a tras su pasado, tenia que comenzar de cero y ganarse el poder estar en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba, cumpliría los sueños que una vez tuvieron juntos, no permitiría que su muerte fuera en vano, le demostraría que valió la pena aquel sacrificio.

Los siguientes años el ultimo Uchiha conoció a una linda chica con quien tubo tres hijos, el la quería ella era dulce, hogareña y leal, pero nunca la llego a amar, ella lo sabia nunca podría tener el corazón del moreno por completo, nunca seria de ella, pero se conformaba con el cariño que este le brindaba y el amor que le daba a sus hijos. Llego a convertirse en general del comando ambu y mas de una vez ayudo a su amigo a llevar a la aldea a la gloria en las batallas y fue así hasta el ultimo día de su vida.

Sasuke se encontraba en su lecho de muerte, 85 años fue lo que vivió, aprendiendo grandes lecciones, encontrando amigos, sufriendo perdidas, ganando luchas, cumpliendo sueños y venganzas, amando, odiando, traicionando, siendo leal, tantas cosas vivió y sabia que cada minuto de su vida lo había vivido a lo máximo mas aun después de conocer a su único amor, aquella chica que le enseño a sentir mas que odio, de desear mas que venganza, aquella que le enseño a soñar y amar, y el sabia que pronto estaría con ella, porque por ello siguió viviendo, por ello seguía adelante porque sabia que al final de su carrera estaría ella, esperándolo, para amarlo, con su ultimo suspiro su vida se le fue arrebatada y su rostro mostraba tanta paz y felicidad porque antes de morir pudo ver una cálida luz y en medio de esta estaba su amada, su hada, su confidente, tan bella como siempre, con los brazos abiertos y una dulce sonrisa solo para el.

**  
Y él comprendió que debía ser  
Su última noche hasta el amanecer  
Pues al despertar tenia con él  
sus ropas, su anillo y el fino olor de su piel**

_Y ahí estaba recargado en aquel viejo roble del lago, con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro serio meditando, su cabello negro en puntas y sus ojos tan negros como la noche, los cuales abrió al sentir la presencia de su hada, ella se encontraba sentada a la orilla del lago haciendo pequeñas ondas en el agua con sus pies, al sentir la mirada del chico sobre ella volteo su rostro hacia el con una cálida sonrisa y con una dulce voz le dijo "bienvenido" porque ella lo espero, porque ella siempre estuvo ahí aguardando su llegada, sus ojos como la luna se encontraron con los del chico y el sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla, el ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía amargura, el sabia que por fin estarían juntos y nada ni nadie los separaría por que su amor era mas fuerte que la muerte. Y en aquél lago que tantas veces fue testigo de su amor, de su tristeza, de su dolor, de su felicidad, se quedaron abrazados viendo el atardecer, contemplando el firmamento de la noche y por ultimo el amanecer y junto a los primeros rayos del sol sus almas por fin descansaron en paz, porque al fin habían cumplido sus pendientes, porque por fin estaban juntos, porque por fin eran felices._

Un nuevo año escolar comenzaba en la academia ninja, ese día se darían a conocer los equipos, hace 100 años que los héroes de Honoka habían vencido a los akatsuki, hace un siglo que la aldea había sido testigo de la historia de amor jamás contada, y ahora las nuevas generaciones soñaban con poder vivir las aventuras e historias que sus ancestros pudieron presenciar. El maestro entro al salón con una hoja en mano y comenzó a decir los integrantes de cada equipo hasta llegar al equipo 8 el cual era conformado por Ryu Uzumaki descendiente del sexto Hokage, un chico de cabello rubio el cual le llegaba por debajo de la oreja, Sasuke Uchiha era un chico de cabello negro en puntas y ojos tan negros como la noche pertenecía a la cuarta generación de la nueva era del clan Uchiha y por ultimo Hinata Hyuuga una chica tímida y dulce de cabello negro azulado raro en su clan ya que la mayoría poseía cabellera castaña y sus ojos como la luna mostraban ternura, inocencia y melancolía. Cuando el maestro les indico que el resto del día seria para que se conocieran todos los equipos salieron y el equipo 8 se dirigió a un lago escondido en las afueras de la aldea, el rubio platicaba animosamente con la opalina mientras el moreno que iba a unos pasos detrás de ellos no podía despegar la vista de la chica, al llegar al lago el rubio se ofreció en ir a comprar ramen para preparar un picnic por lo que los dos morenos se quedaron solos, la chica se sentó a la orilla del lago y con sus pies comenzó a hacer ondas en el agua, mientras el Uchiha se recargaba en un viejo roble con el semblante serio, al abrir los ojos se encontró con la blanca mirada de su compañera la cual le sonreía dulcemente, fue ahí cuando lo supo y acercándose a ella se sentó a su lado con una gran sonrisa, porque por alguna razón por fin se sentía completo, porque sentía que el había nacido para ella y la chica compartía su sentimiento porque no dudo en tomar la mano de su compañero porque a su lado se sentía feliz, completa, porque sentían que todo eso ya lo habían vivido, porque sentían que esta era su oportunidad para poder ser feliz y no la dejarían pasar, porque en sus corazones y almas sabían que solo vivían para amarse.

****

Junto a la fuente en la que un día yo jure  
que jamás querría tanto a una mujer  
Rezo en silencio por tenerte otra vez  
hoy logre comprender  
que al final de mi vida, mi amor, te encontraré.


End file.
